Friend A
by fucktea
Summary: Basically a 'Your Lie in April' (the anime) alternate universe in which Reyna is Kousei and Jason is Kaori. This fic is readable without knowing the plot of the anime (I'd prefer you didn't tbh) but you should definitely watch it. And I apologize for writing this.


**Title: Friend A**

 **Author: jasongracist**

 **Summary: Basically a 'Your Lie in April' (the anime) alternate universe in which Reyna is Kousei and Jason is Kaori. This fic is readable without knowing the plot of the anime (I'd prefer you didn't tbh) but you should definitely watch it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Your Lie in April or PJO/HOO. If I did, both would definitely have different endings. Definitely.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I'm sorry. Honestly. For the Preyna I'm probably going to subconsciously slip into this fic. After Preyna Will Prevail, it's just in me now. Honestly, this is one of the nerdiest things I've done. I've basically combined all the nerdy things I do (anime, fanfiction, books) and smashed them into one. I apologize. Am I apologizing to you or myself? Probably both.**

 **Oh by the way, the alignments will go Kousei as Reyna, Tsubaki as Percy (I was going to do Frank but the idea of Frank even slightly having romantic attachments to Reyna makes me want to punch something), Piper as Watari, and Jason as Kaori.**

 **Okay I've talked enough, please enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Reyna

The piano was calling to her again. She dreamt of the black and white keys, endlessly banging on them. The dreams are soundless, naturally. The piano, her voice, her screams, all silent. Her heart ached every time she passed her piano room. She hated that room.

It was her father who wanted her to play. He urged her to play. He said it was in her blood, and it was. It wasn't in Hylla's though. Hylla hated her. She was jealous, Reyna always knew. But it was hard to avoid her, well until she went abroad to study. Their house is empty now.

Her father passed away not two years ago. It seemed longer, almost as if he was never really there. But he was, his presence was everywhere. It would have been a warm, lingering presence, had they parted on more pleasant terms.

Reyna sighed. There really was no point in delving in the depths of the past, Percy had told her that enough times. Percy, who knew her as well as she knew the C major scale. Who was like a rock in a river, a life raft in a lake when you're drowning. Reyna drowns a lot.

"Hey, nerd, speak up, you're extra quiet today." Percy joked, gently nudging her with her shoulder. His heart wasn't in the joke, she could hear it. The unmasked concern in her voice made her cringe.

"Sorry I'm just lost in thought, I guess." She murmured half-heartedly. Any excuses would just be brushed off anyway.

"Reyna," she turned to look at him. "Don't do the thing again."

She rolled her eyes at him but gave him a small smile, one that he took graciously. "Do you have practice today?"

"It's not really practice, it's conditioning, and no I don't. My friend wants me to introduce him to Piper. You're coming by the way."

"Excuse me? No you can't keep signing me up for things like this!" She turned to look at him incredulously. What an idiot, what if she had plans? She didn't but… still!

"Please? I'll be third wheeling, it'll be so awkward come third wheel with me!" He stopped their walking to look at her with those big, pleading green eyes. She shut her own dark ones.

"Don't you dare do that thing." She muttered angrily, her eyes squeezed shut.

"What thing?" he asked aloofly. "God, stop changing the subject, please come with me? Please? Reyna, please. I'll do anything you want."

That made her crack an eye open. "Anything?"

"Anything."

"Okay fine. I'll do it."

.

.

.

Reyna

They were late. All three of them were late. Exactly four minutes and 26, no 27, seconds late. She grumbled, first of all, she's third wheeling, second of all, she has to _wait to third wheel_. No thank you, she'll be in her room doing homework or… something.

Then she heard it. The sweet high hum of a violin. She found herself leaning into the sound, closing her eyes to listen. The violin sang of cherry blossoms and the sweet yet bitter scent of coffee and something bright. She couldn't help but compare the tune to her own tuneless notes. She knew the song of course, she never heard it like this, though. Like every emotion was being poured into every note. It made her eyes sting with unwanted tears.

Then she was running. Running to find whoever was playing that beautiful melody. Then it stopped. And she stopped. Her breathing stopped. Her heart stopped.

"We don't want to hear that! We want to hear something cool!" It was a child's voice. Soft sweet and _whiny_.

"Yeah! Can you play 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'? I learned it yesterday." Another child, a different one, gloated. Now if she could just find out where these voices were coming from...

She peaked behind some bushes, spotting three kids and a boy about her age. Her breath caught in her throat. He was _beautiful_.

Usually boys aren't described as beautiful but there was no other word for him. He was beautiful. He had hair that looked like golden filaments had sprung from his head. Eyes like endless cloudless skies and a jawline that could be used as a _weapon_. He would have looked intimidating with his height and muscular build but the playfulness in his eyes and the violin held gently in his hands ruined it.

"This _is_ cool music." He was rolling his eyes. "Fine, what do you want me to play?"

"'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'!" The third child squealed.

"Okay only if you play with me and do one other thing." He crouched down, whispering into the child's ear. Reyna wished she could hear it. She liked his voice. It was soft but low.

The child he was speaking to giggled as the others squealed their 'what did he say?!'s. She smiled to herself as the children scurried away from the boy who straightened up and grinned to himself. Her mind though, was on the children who were scurrying around, carrying out whatever secret task the boy had entrusted them with. They had all grabbed instruments, ones they were learning to play, she assumed. She watched them curiously, still trying to figure out what on earth they were doing.

"A little creepy, don't you think? Watching children behind bushes?"

Reyna jumped. She actually jumped. Then the blushing came. God she hated the blushing. She didn't bother turning to see who it was. She knew. It was the boy. He smelled nice too…

"Well?" She could hear the mischief in his voice. He was messing with her. She flushed, turning to look him in the eye. What a huge mistake.

His eyes turned her to _mush_. Physical, actual _mush_. She tried to hide it but the change in his expression told her she was caught.

"I just heard the music and I-" she was cut off by an all too familiar voice.

"Reyna! You've already met Jason?" Percy was jogging towards them with Piper in tow.

"Percy, hey!" the boy, Jason, grinned, clasping Percy's outstretched hand. He pulled away from him, smiling at Piper. Reyna almost died from embarrassment on the spot.

"Well since you've already met Reyna no introductions are in order. Piper, this is Jason." Percy iterated. "We'll give you both some space." He winked at them before dragging Reyna away.

"What did you think?" He grinned at her. Reyna rolled her eyes. As if it mattered what she thought.

"He was okay." She answered vaguely. _He was perfect. I want to look at the stars with him and hear him talk for ages._ Okay no, breathe.

"You liked him." Percy raised his eyebrow in a _are you really going to try this with me_ look.

"Whatever you say." she nudged him playfully. "Are we actually doing things this afternoon or is this a complete waste of time?" It was the latter, of course.

Percy rolled his eyes, opening his mouth to answer only to be cut off by Jason.

"Oh fuck I'm going to be late, come on." He began shoving his violin back into his case hurriedly, and power walking away.

"Percy, where exactly are we going?" Reyna raised her eyebrows at him.

"To Jason's violin competition, why?" He wasn't looking at her. She was going to murder him.

"You piece of shit this is why you made me come!" She was hissing under her breath. She could feel the water rising over her head, enveloping her, dragging her down, the dull thud of keys being banged on but no sounds being emitted.

"What Piper? You called oh I'm coming!" He was running to catch up with them, avoiding her.

She just stood there, her arms crossed, looking anywhere but at the group of teenagers talking animately. She jumped when a warm hand grasped her arm.

"Come with us." Jason smiled at her. It sent her stomach fluttering.

"Fine." She pulled roughly away from him and began walking after her friends.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If I do end up putting this up, I will be very happy with myself.**

 **I can't upload from google docs which is where I do most of my writing so I always have to copy and paste it into word and then upload it's just a pain.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **For those of you who have watched YLIA, there will be differences because the PJO characters don't really reflect the traits of the YLIA characters which will make it a little hard, but the main plot will be the same.**

 **I might have to cut the Tsubaki/Kousei/Kaori love triangle.**

 **Because Preyna is pretty weird.**

 **But we'll see.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
